Many products are used by consumers by dispensing the product and using the product for its intended purpose. Many products are marketed in dispensers so that the consumer purchases both the product and the dispenser together. Liquid soap, lotions, various gel-related products, liquid cleaning products, etc., are sold in dispensers which contain the product. Many of these products, and others, are dispensed by the use of a pump which is integrated with a cap which screws onto the threaded opening of the container. When the product is desired, the consumer simply depresses the pump and the product is pumped out of the dispenser spout. Other containers are adapted for squeezing by the consumer to dispense the liquid from a pop-up or pull-up type opening in the cap.
As can be appreciated, the successful marketing of products is not limited to the quality or type of product itself, but also by the packaging of the product. Indeed, the appeal to many consumers is often to the packaging, and less to the product. The fanciful packaging of products adds appeal to the consumer whose attention may be first attracted to the packaging and then to the product itself. This aspect of marketing is even more pronounced when the product is one that is used by children, who want products that are exciting to look at and handle, and provide an interaction with the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,007 by Ho et al., discloses a dispenser that is equipped with a pump so that when the hand operated plunger of the pump is pushed, a circuit is activated to rotate an object in the container to circulate the liquid and objects, such as miniature toy fish suspended in the liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,728 by Anderson et al., discloses a musical toothpaste tube having a cap which, when opened, causes music to be played.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for additional marketing enhancements for products to better attract purchasers. A need exists for product dispensers which illuminate the product itself, or the interior of the container when the user initiates dispensing of the product. Another need exists for a product dispenser which produces light and/or sound in response to the application of a pressure to the dispenser.